


Let Him In

by articcat621



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Draco wants Elsa to realise that she's not the only one with ice around her heart.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 6
Collections: Stockings of Joy Collection





	Let Him In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts).



> Written for the Stockings of Joy event hosted by the Wizarding Crossover Connection. This fic is for xxdustnight88. Used the prompt: Draco Malfoy/Elsa. I hope you enjoy this. <3 
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Disney & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154405872@N07/50808248248/in/dateposted/)

Her walls were solid and strong  
Built to protect herself  
A mantra ingrained for so long  
Conceal, don't feel

His walls were just as strong  
Built to stop the hurt from creeping in  
To protect himself from suffering

“You don’t understand,” she whispered.  
How could he?  
He wasn’t from her world

"I understand how it feels," he whispered softly  
For so long, he lived with ice in his heart  
Hands placed on her cheeks,  
He stared into her eyes and whispered, “Let me in.”

Taking a deep breath, she nodded  
Letting her walls down, she allowed herself to feel  
To let someone in  
And it was beautiful


End file.
